Never Letting Go
by DevalosAngel
Summary: This is a girl like girl story. Don't like? Don't read. Yumi and Sissi are out of character, but I need to change them a bit to fit my story. This will be a chapter story, and will be updated weekly. Anonymous reviews now allowed. No flames please.
1. Snow Angel

-1I don't own Lyoko or its characters and plan on making no profit from them.

This is a girl likes girl story. Yumi/Sissi centric. Don't like, Don't read.

Chapter One:

Snow Angels

By DevalosAngel

Sissi looked out her dorm window onto the school grounds below. Snow had fallen steadily over night transforming the grounds into a winter wonderland. Already students were building snowman, throwing snow balls, and building snow castles. Everyone was dressed in thick clothes with gloves in all different colors. I wonder if Daddy would consider giving us a free day and cancel classes. She thought as she dried the remaining water from her shower off her body. It wasn't another hour before school was to start, and wanting to take advantage of the snow, since winter was her favorite time of year, she hurriedly got dressed in her winter clothes and raced out of her room.

Not paying attention to the people in the halls, Sissi jogged to the Administrative wing of Kadic Academy and rounded the corner to her father's office. Come on Daddy, please be in she thought as she knocked on the closed door.

"Come in," she heard her father call. Yes!

"Good morning Daddy. Did you see the snow outside today? Isn't it beautiful?" she asked with a smile.

Getting up from his seat and walking up to give his daughter a hug he replied, "Yes I did. It that what has you in such a good mood that you came to see me this morning? I usually don't get to see you till afternoon classes."

Feeling guilty Sissi mumbled an apology, but Mr. Delmas just laughed it off. "What can I do for you?"

Turning her attention to her shoes, Sissi asked, "Daddy, I know this school is very important to you. I also know you like to run things according to policy and such, but . . ." taking a deep breath and looking her father in the eye, she continued, "Please, could you cancel classes today?"

Looking shock and then dismayed Mr. Delmas answered, "Why Sissi, how could you ask such a thing? I can't . . ." His words were cut short as he saw tears threaten to fall from his little girl's eyes.

Trying not to outright cry, Sissi explained, "It's just, it hasn't snowed like this since . . ." she choked on these words and quickly looked to the window were the sun shown bright. Sissi knew the snow would last through the day and night, but would turn to slush the next day.

Realization dawning, Mr. Delmas sighed. "Sissi . . . I . . . okay."

Looking at her father with a hopeful smile Sissi inquired, "Yes? No classes?!"

Smiling and hugging Sissi once again, Mr. Delmas moved behind his desk and turned on the Announcement Intercom.

The Lyoko gang was presently throwing snow balls at each other in the courtyard much like others were doing. All students were separated into their own group of friends enjoying the snow before they had to go to class. Some students had left to their dorm rooms again as they had gotten too wet so had to take a shower and get warm clothes before classes started. The Lyoko team was split boys verses girls. With Jeremy on the side lines as he didn't want to lose his glasses if he joined in. Odd wore a purple coat and purple gloves over his regular clothes and Ulrich a green coat with black gloves. Aileta had a pink coat with pink gloves, which when she stood by Jeremy, seemed the description of girls wear pink boys wear blue, as his snow clothes were light blue and navy. Yumi, being the ever efficient Goth, wore black snow gear to fight the cold of winter.

"This is great! He we are supposed to be strong and well at battle, getting our butts kicked by two girls!" Odd whined as two more snowballs flew at him. He and Ulrich had hid behind a snow drift to avoid being pummeled by the whit missile of cold. "Yeah well, at least school is about to start, we can call a draw till later and plan our attack," Ulrich huffed as he tried to catch his breath.

"Come out boys, we won't hurt you!" Aileta laughed as she and Yumi made more snowballs.

"I think you guys should surrender," Jeremy laughed as well.

Before Ulrich could answer Mr. Delmas stared to make an announcement over the com causing everyone to stop their activities.

"Attention students and faculty of Kadic Academy. It has been brought to my attention that since we rarely get snow like this very often, perhaps it would be a good day to have a break from lessons. And so, classes are canceled until tomorrow morning. Enjoy your time off and stay out of trouble. That is all."

A chorus of students cheering could be heard on the school grounds and coming from the dorm building. Those who were inside rushed out to celebrate the news with a school wide snowball war.

"Alright! Wonder what made him do that?" Odd cheered as he threw a snowball at everyone who ran by.

"Don't know but for whatever reason, I hope X.A.N.A. gives us a break too." Yumi laugh as she turned and ran to avoid being hit by rogue snowballs. She ran towards the closest building were the students were few if any. Upon glancing up, she saw Sissi leaving the admin building. She was dressed in white flare jeans and a simple white hoodie with a white head band instead of the usual yellow. It didn't seem like very warm attire to Yumi. She didn't even have a coat or gloves! But she did have a white back pack.

She wasn't heading toward the other kids playing but off to the north side of the school, well away from the courtyard and anyone else. She saw Herb and Nicholas run up to her and saw them exchange some words, Sissi waving them off and then heading to the park forest area, alone. Upon being brushed off, Herb and Nicholas shrugged and headed back to the game. Normally, Yumi would think less of the snobby girl, but her going somewhere alone, and in Yumi's mind, underdressed, and considering the sky had become clouded and snow had started to drift from the sky again, Sissi could get into trouble and may need help.

Starting off toward the park Yumi decided to follow the younger girl just to make sure nothing happened to the pampered princess. No one noticed her slip after the girl into the wooded park. Once in the shadow of the tress, Yumi spotted Sissi walking to the middle of the park. She tried matching her pace with Sissi so the girl would hear the crunching of snow but think it was her own footfalls.

Upon reaching the clearing Sissi stopped at the Marble park bench and began wiping off the snow that had built up. Satisfied she removed her pack and placed it on the bench. Yumi moved off to the side to keep out of her line of vision . . . Or so she thought.

"You know Yumi, when trying to be sneaky, it would help if you didn't wear black when the snow is bright white. You kind of stick out," Sissi said as she turned to face the girl.

"Well, I was just checking to make sure you wouldn't cause any trouble," she huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"Trouble on a beautiful day like this? Hardly. I want to enjoy this day. I love snow," Sissi replied. The last words fading to a low hum. "I don't feel like fighting, not today," she finished.

"Any reason why today is so special?" Yumi asked as she walked up beside the shorter girl. Sissi sat on the bench and was quiet for a few minutes. Thinking she was not going to get an answer, Yumi turned to leave when Sissi caught her hand in hers pulling her back to the bench.

"Sit with me?" she younger girl asked quietly, looking down not daring to look at Yumi.

Shocked for a minute, Yumi snapped to and sat beside her. Surprised when Sissi looked to her with a blush tinting her cheeks. Maybe the colds getting to her Yumi thought.

"Yumi, do you ever play with your family in the snow?" Sissi asked as she leaned back onto the bench and looked to the sky.

"Sometimes we build a snowman if there is enough snow. Mostly we stay indoors and watch Christmas movies and drink coco. How bout you? Sorry but I can't imagine your Dad building a snowman." Yumi chuckled.

Giggling a little Sissi looked to Yumi and shook her head, "No. Daddy doesn't like the cold," she smirked. "He always stayed inside, but my Mom . . ." she beamed, and Yumi couldn't help but return her smile with a lopsided one of her own, "my Mom, LOVED, the snow. She shared that love with me. Every time a good snow came, she would race into my room in the morning and jump on my bed to wake me up. She was a bigger child then me! We would get dressed and spend our whole day almost out in the snow, building castles, snowmen, sledding on the slopes behind out home, watching the animals on our country property roam in and out stumbling in the snow and our favorite thing to do . . .," she paused looking at the snow covered ground before us, "snow angels. We loved snow angels. Every time we would make them, side by side, hers and mine. When we stood and looked at them she would gather me in her arms and say 'You will always be my snow angel.' I will never forget that."

Sitting quietly looking at Sissi, Yumi knew she had shared something big with the girl. She had a feeling Sissi had never told anyone this before, besides perhaps her father. Taking a breath, Yumi made to ask Sissi something she had always wondered, "Sissi," she waited till the girl was looking right at her before continuing, "Where is your mom?" Looking away Sissi stood up. Yumi feeling ashamed for prying looked down at her hands folded on her lap. She was surprised when Sissi's hand came into her view. Looking up she realized the girl was waiting for her to take her hand. Doing so, Yumi was pulled to her feet to stand before the younger girl. They stood a foot apart, Yumi dared not speak. Squeezing Yumi's hand Sissi asked, "Will you make a snow angel with me?" Nodding, Yumi followed as Sissi, still holding her hand, walked her to the fresh clean snow in the middle of the clearing.

Looking to Yumi, she released her hand and sat down in the snow, waiting for Yumi to do the same and sit down a few feet next to her. Sissi nodded and they both fell back in the snow and started forming the angels, and as they did, Sissi spoke.

"My mother was a beautiful woman who always believed in living with your heart. Something she taught me to do. She always volunteered at the safe houses and homeless shelters, and even orphan inches. I always went along with her when I could. She loved helping those who had barely anything. One day, while allotting her time at a safe house, one of the beaten women's husbands came barreling into the home. He was drunk and mad.

My mother and I had just walked in when we saw him lunge for his wife who he had already kicked to the ground. I stood there shocked as my mother jumped between them trying to calm him down. He slapped her, and I started to cry. I couldn't help her, I knew that, but I ran up and trying to kick the guy in the shin and distracted him. I didn't, he pulled a knife and starting swinging wildly. I ducked in time as the blade came toward me, but my mom . . ." she stopped moving her arms and legs at this point and sat up in the snow. Pulling her legs to her chest she rested her head sideways on her knees so as to look at Yumi as she to sat up. "My mom died that day. She died caring and protecting those she loved to care for. She never stopped caring . . . But I did."

Sissi stood and Stepped out of her snow angel, careful to not mess it up. She then walked over to Yumi's angel and helped her step out of her angel. Standing beside Yumi, Sissi stuffed her hands into the pocket on the front of her hoodie and looked down at the two angels seemingly perfect in the snow. "I stopped caring and started lashing out at those around me. She lived with her heart, and died by it too. I don't hated her for jumping in to protect that woman, but I miss her. I hadn't thought much about her since the funeral. Tried to forget the pain that came with remembering."

Turning to Yumi, she smiled, "It hasn't snowed like this since that year she died. I remember that year, going out alone and making a snow angel, only to get up and see only mine, alone and imperfect as I stomped through the outlines. She had died just two days before that snow day. And I hadn't thought of her or snow angels since."

Understanding, Yumi softly smiled, "Until today."

Smiling also, Sissi nodded, Yeah, until today. She noticed Yumi shivering and realized she had a higher tolerance than the older girl before her for the cold. Frowning at this Sissi took Yumi's hand again and lead her back to the bench. Why am I holding her hand so much? Oh well, feels nice.

Sitting down she pulled the Goth down beside her and then searched her bag for her thermos. Pulling it out she twisted off the top and poured out the warm brown liquid into the cup. "Cocoa," Sissi grinned offering it to the girl beside her. Yumi took the cup and in doing so realized that Sissi's hands were growing cold. "Sissi, your hands are cold. You want to borrow my gloves?" Yumi offered. Shaking her head Sissi reached in her bag again and pulled out a white pair of mittens. Giggling Yumi commented "Never knew you were a mitten kind of girl," she teased. "Your such a child," she added. The younger girl just grinned and stuck her tongue out at the Goth.

Drinking the warm chocolate, Yumi couldn't help but hum as the liquid warmed her throat and stomach. "This is good, Sissi. And I'm sorry about your mom. She sounded like a great person."

"She was, and I haven't been honoring her memory. I have got to make it up to her. I'm going to be nicer to people, like I should be," she softly spoke, as she looked up at the sky.

Turning her body so she was facing her, Yumi took Sissi's hand this time and smiled as the other girl looked down at there joined hands, "I will help you," she smiled as the girl looked up and Yumi stared into her dark blue eyes searching for her honesty. "Let me be there for you?" the asked. She was rewarded with Sissi pulling her into a tight hug. The smaller girl held onto Yumi like she was never going to let go, and Yumi didn't want her to. She liked the Sissi she was seeing at this moment and felt if she pulled away, this Sissi would disappear. Something in Yumi's heart burst into life. She felt joy and love for this Sissi and she didn't want to let her go.

When Sissi pulled away Yumi felt a loss and wanted nothing more than to pull her back. But Sissi gathered her thermos and put them in her pack. She stood up and Yumi did the same, "Let's go get you inside, I could feel you shake from the cold," Sissi said as she walked back to the snow angels they had made. Pulling a camera from the front pocket of her pack she took a picture of the angels, side by side in the snow and put the camera back again. Yumi walked up behind her and feeling a sudden boldness, wrapped her arms around the shorter girl's waist, resting her head on her shoulder and whispering in her ear, "You'll always be my snow angel."

She felt herself blush as Sissi turn in her arms to face her, a blush of her own creeping across her face. Looking down at Sissi into her eyes, Yumi knew she was about to go down a path she could not turn back on once set. Her eyes drifted shut, as did Sissi's as they leaned in to softly kiss each other, timid and shy. It was a gentle loving kiss and both felt there hearts beat faster and there bodies grow warmer as they shared their first kisses with one another.

Breaking apart, Yumi rested her forehead upon Sissi's and searched her eyes for any sign of regret. She only found hope and joy, which she was sure Sissi saw in her eyes as well. "Let's go Sissi," she whispered as she pulled away from their embrace. Taking her hand, Yumi tugged Sissi to get her to follow her back to the school, where their friends waited. They would just have to wait some more as Yumi and Sissi both knew they would have to talk about what they were to each other and then decide how to tell their friends their decision. It wasn't going to be easy, and they knew it.

As they reached the edge of the park they paused as they glanced at each other and nodded as they dropped the hands from the others. Both missed the comfort of the other, but knew they had to wait till they had time to talk. Agreeing to meet up later, Sissi turned to leave but swiftly turned back and stole a hug from the girl she had long fought with and now wanted nothing more than to be with. Returning her hug tightly, Yumi rested her head on Sissi's feeling the soft dark hair brush against her cheek. "I won't turn my back on you. I'll be here for you, I'm not leaving," Yumi reassured the girl in her arms. Feeling Sissi nod and give one more squeeze, she quietly whimpered as Sissi pulled away and raced to the dorm hall, not turning back. Yumi watched her go, her pure white wardrobe making her a part of the beauty of the snow, and she missed her. She sighed and walked to the courtyard in search of her friends, and upon spotting them heading to the cafeteria, Yumi jogged over.

"Yumi where have you been?!" Ulrich rushed to met her when he saw her running their way. "Are you okay?" he asked as her took her hand. Feeling wrong, Yumi pulled her hand away and nodded.

"Everything is fine. Guys I need to work with Sissi on a project she needs help on. I have time to eat lunch with you before I go," she suggested as she started for the lunch room.

"Man I'm sorry! It would drive me crazy working with that snobbish brat," Odd joked, shoving Yumi forward playfully, "You must have some patience!"

Scowling inside, Yumi put on a fake smile and answered, "I think she has changed." If anyone notice the half felt smile Yumi was giving, no one mentioned. Yumi didn't care, she knew something they would soon learn, and she knew it was going to be hard for them to accept. Especially Ulrich. Please! Sissi, don't let me down. I want this to work for us. I know you feel the same. She thought as she grabbed her lunch tray and got in line. Things were going to get complicated fast, and Yumi knew she would need Sissi to help her get through it, they would help each other.

To be continued . . .

Okay, I know they were a lot out of character, but Yumi has shown concern for Sissi in the series and Sissi has shown a soft side on the show as well. I like this pairing and I am going to keep them together. This series is hopefully going to have many chapters to come. I plan on XANA attacks, William will be included in this story, Ulrich will only be slightly bashed, Aileta and Jeremy will be mentioned as a couple, but will not take a lead. This is a Sissi Yumi fanfiction. Reviews are welcomed, criticism will be noted, flames will be erased. I will post a chapter every Thursday. That gives me one week from each posted chapter. Bare with me if I am a day late, cheer with me if I am a day early!

DevalosAngel


	2. Odd and Sissi Don't Forget Yumi!

-1Sorry this is late!

Chapter two:

Not Jealous, Jealous, Not Jealous!

By DevalosAngel

A few days later, Yumi frowned as she saw Sissi and Odd arguing in the corridor before her. Sissi and Yumi and talked and agreed to slow things down and just get to know each other before rushing into things. They would be friends. The snow had long since melted away, and with it, so did Sissi's change of heart. It seemed that whenever Yumi saw the girl, Sissi became angrier and angrier. Just this morning she saw the younger girl saying things that had Milly and Tamiya on the verge of tears.

It was like that day in the snow was just an illusion. Yumi had had it. She thought, maybe Sissi was just losing her temper, and would apologize for her actions, but she never did. They hadn't spent any time together since that day, just stayed out of each others way, in hopes not to cause an argument. Yumi stayed quite as she saw her continue her old ways. Not now! She would talk to Sissi no and Sissi would listen. Having decided, Yumi marched over to Sissi and Odd and overheard what they were arguing over.

"Why the hell are you such a snob? If you would stop being a brat and put some effort into being nice, you could be worth dating!" Odd shouted.

"Why should I when all you and everyone else just egg me on! I just walk by and you make a joke about me!" she growled back.

"That's because your always making a fool of yourself and pawing over Ulrich! He doesn't like you! You should get your head out of the clouds and be realistic! Stop being an ass to everyone, get over Ulrich, and go out with me!" he finished. He choked on the last words realizing what he had said and blushed immediately. Sissi stood silent, still glaring.

Yumi stopped beside them and looked between the two. She didn't know what to do. She had come over to set Sissi straight, but part of what she said was true. Odd always threw rude remarks at Sissi. Everyone knew he thought Sissi was a beautiful girl, but no one knew he wanted to date her.

Gritting her teeth, Sissi growled, "I told you no before. My answer hasn't changed." Scratch that, revised Yumi, no one but Sissi knew he wanted to date her. Odd's embarrassment turned to anger again, just as he was about to answer, Yumi cleared her throat. The two quarreling teens jumped when they realized someone else was there. Odd looked ashamed for his behavior, Sissi just glared at the older girl.

Yumi searched Sissi's eyes for anything other than anger. Hurt briefly flashed there before anger settled in again. Sighing she resigned to asking, "Any reason why you two are arguing this time?"

"Look Yumi, it's nothing really!" Odd tried to play it off. "We were just talking about uh . . . Ulrich! Yeah! I was telling he would never go for an ugly, snobby girl like her!" he finished lamely. Realizing his choice of words, he was met with a homicidal glare from Sissi, and surprisingly an equally threatening glare from Yumi. "Yeah . . . I gotta get to lunch!" he called as he hurried off in the wrong direction, leaving Yumi and Sissi alone for the first time in a few days.

Sissi, barely glanced at Yumi and made to leave when Yumi grabbed her hand to stop her. Not wanting Yumi to touch her Sissi yanked her hand away. "Don't touch me," she said in a low warning voice.

Dismayed but not about to be quiet, Yumi spoke, "Sissi, what's wrong? What happened? I thought you were ready to make a change, for your mother's sake," she asked. Sissi stayed with her back to Yumi, so that the Japanese girl wouldn't see the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. Come on Sissi! Don't you dare cry! the young Delmas chided herself.

Not turning to face the other girl still, Sissi answered, "I did say that I would try to change for the better, but you said you would help me. The few times I have tried to compliment instead of hurt, people thought I was mocking them or setting them up to knock them down!" she sighed frustrated.

"Well, what did you expect? That everyone would suddenly accept you for a few nice words. You've said nice things before Sissi, and then really humiliated the same person seconds later!" Yumi argued in the other students defense. This got a reaction, as Sissi swiftly turned with an angry look plastered on her face.

"I know what I've done and I can imagine how they feel. I would probably have done the same in their shoes!" she growled trying to keep her voice down. "I thought we had made a friendship that day!" she saw Yumi open her mouth to protest, but pushed on. "You said you would help me. We agreed to be friends and you said you would help me work things out with the other students! You haven't! You seem to be outright avoiding me! Not only that, but yesterday when Ulrich and Odd teased me as I walked by, all you did was look down at your scuffed up combat boots! If you would at least try to act like we can get along, maybe they would see I mean no harm anymore!"

Yumi was at a loss. Sissi was right. The Goth was so worried about saying something to upset the younger girl were they might fight and ruin things, that she kept quiet and ruined things anyway, without thinking. Nodding Yumi tried to calm the angered girl, "Your right Sissi. I was hoping to not have fights with you anymore and was afraid to say anything in fear that we would fight again anyways. I'm sorry," she apologized stepping closer to the young French girl who tried to avoid meeting Yumi's eyes by looking off to the side.

Moving her head into Sissi's line of sight, Yumi smirked and in a sing-song voice said, "Come on, you know you want to forgive me." Her coy smile made Sissi smirk back briefly. The younger girl not wanting to cave in let out a huff and turned her head away again only to have Yumi's smiling face enter her line of vision again. "Ishiyama, you child," she giggled. She nodded her acceptance to Yumi and Yumi gave her the victory sign. "I knew you couldn't resist!" Yumi cheered.

Shaking her head at Yumi's behavior she started down the hall, "Come on, maybe we can salvage a few minutes of lunch. I'm starving," she added as Yumi moved in step with her to the lunch room. After a minute of silence Yumi asked as she looked side long at Sissi, "So, Odd likes you huh?"

"Oh don't get me started. That boy is jerk! He's asked me out a few times. I always say no."

"Because you like Ulrich?" Yumi continued thinking, if only Ulrich knew Sissi could be great company once you broke through her shell. And a good kisser she added to her thoughts as she remembered their seconds together. Suddenly, Yumi felt panicked. Do I want her to like Ulrich? Heck, do I still like Ulrich? Glancing again at Sissi as the younger girl pondered her answer, Yumi studied her long time rival. Her smooth dark hair, long relaxed, no split ends to see. Her eyes a dark cobalt blue and skin, light cream colored, smooth and flawless.

Though she didn't look it, Yumi knew Sissi was trained in Silat just as Ulrich and she were, so her body was slim and athletically toned. Unlike Ulrich though, Sissi muscles weren't hard and cut. Instead they were hidden by soft invitingly silky (so she assumed) skin. On several evasions while stretching for gym, Yumi would notice some of the boys, Odd and Ulrich included, occasionally watch Sissi stretch her body, often making the muscles in her body taunt and visible. Certainly, Sissi was one to be wanted.

Although she is an amazingly beautiful girl, her attitude turned and prospect of a relationship into a nightmare. Everyone assumed she would be just as controlling, demanding, and snobby in a relationship as she was in public. If only they knew how different she can be Yumi mused, suddenly wanting to keep this side of Sissi to herself.

Not realizing Sissi had been talking to her, Yumi missed when Sissi warned her about the water puddle on the floor from the broken drinking fountain. This is how Yumi ended up slipping in water and falling backwards towards the linoleum floor. Bracing for the pain, she was shocked to feel arms wrap around her and barely stopping her in time from smashing into the ground.

Expecting to see Sissi had caught her, Yumi was surprised to look up into Williams face as he pulled her body up into his and stood them upright. "Good thing I was here huh Yumi," he beamed, not bothering to let go but instead holding her close to him. "Wouldn't due me any good if you were to get hurt. Then I wouldn't get to see you in classes." he finished.

As Yumi focused on their surroundings, she realized quite a few students were exiting the cafeteria and watching the two embracing each other. Blushing Yumi pushed away from her classmate and stepped away, straightening her clothes. As she looked up again to thank William for his help, she also noticed Ulrich glaring daggers at the older boy. Obviously he saw us Yumi figured. Why didn't I pay attention to where I was going?! Oh yeah, Sissi . . . Where is she?

"Thanks William, you saved by head from a big headache," she smiled politely as she looked around for Sissi.. She spotted the girl behind Ulrich whispering exasperatingly to Odd. Yumi felt jealous. She loved Odd like a brother, but no brother of hers should date the girl she liked! Yes liked!

"So Yumi, do you want to be lab partners in the exam tomorrow?" William ventured. Turning her attention the guy, Yumi considered saying no, but the guy did just save her, and he did well on the science exams. "Sure, consider it thanks for helping me out." Yumi nodded as she made to move towards Ulrich who was now talking to Jeremy and Aelita, while trying to watch Yumi and William through his peripheral vision, without making it obvious. "I'll see you in class Yumi," he called as she walked away.

Aelita grinned widely as Yumi approached. "Looks like you two were getting cozy. I think you really made his day. What do you think Ulrich," she fished hoping he would say something to Yumi that would lead to admitting he liked her. She frown as he shrugged and turned his attention to Odd and Sissi. "Whatever," being his answer. Ulrich can fight off monsters in Lyoko, but makes it seem as if admitting his feelings for Yumi will kill him. Jeremy and her shared a look and gazed at Yumi to see the older girl pondering something. "That can't bode well for Ulrich they thought.

They jumped as Ulrich shouted over to Sissi, "Hey Sissi, stop being a pest and leave Odd alone!" he laughed. Odd realizing they were being watched added, "She's like a tick you can't get rid of," he joked. Everyone besides Ulrich and Odd saw the anger creep into Sissi's face. Yumi couldn't believe how dumb Odd was. He was probably just asking her to consider going out with him again, and at the drop of a hat, insulted and laughed at her.

No wonder Sissi always said no to him. He was being as much a jerk to jerk to her as she acted to others. Suddenly the threat of him dating her was no longer a threat. She saw Sissi fighting the urge to shout back and just as she lost it and was about to retort, Yumi spoke up, "Shut it you two!" this effectively shocked the other Lyoko warriors and Sissi. Yumi looked into Sissi's eyes and felt that it was time to help Sissi change her reputation.

Several kids had heard the jokes and Yumi's outburst as they passed to get to their lockers and stopped to see what was up. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm sure Odd was the one who approached Sissi to begin with," seeing Odd's face immediately begin to panic, she continued. "Sissi? Is it not true that I found You and Odd argueing not to long ago now. Weren't you arguing because Odd kept insisting that you go out with him. In fact, hasn't he asked you out on several occasions?" Not able to speak, Sissi just nodded dumbly as several students began whispering to each other and Odd turn crimson with embarrassment. And was he asking you out again just now?" Another mute nod. Ulrich looked dumbfounded with this information and questioned Odd, "I thought you hated her? We agreed she was to shallow and bratty to consider dating."

"Well, that's partly true," he admitted, "but," he turned to Sissi and spoke loud enough for others to hear, "You remember that guy you dated on the internet, well that was me," he confirmed and realization to what he was referring to dawned on Sissi. "You were different, and I really liked it. So please, give me a chance," Odd asked, hoping she wouldn't reject him I front of a crowd.

By this time the whispers turned into gasps and the voices grew louder. Yumi didn't notice this as she had frozen as Odd began to voice his feeling on the principle's daughter. So he had known all along how good a person Sissi could be, and yet he continued bashing her image in public, making her the brunt of most of his jokes. The admission that they had indeed date via internet, even though Sissi hadn't known, had seemed to squeeze the air out of the Japanese girl. Sissi didn't look upset anymore, but instead seemed to be contemplating on yes or no.

Yumi panicked, not only had Odd become a threat again, but his admission that there was more to Sissi than meets the eye had caused other boys to have a change of heart, as she heard whispers around her saying, "If she says no, I'm gonna go for her." and "Who knew the ice queen had a heart with that body," and "This adds a new possibility to my dating schedule," to quote a few. Just as Yumi was about to faint from the anticipation, she saw a resolute look cross Sissi's face.

She looked Odd squarely in the eye and answered, "I'll admit you were the perfect guy on the internet. Polite, charming, fun, . . ." Yumi felt dizzy, air she needed air! "You know, it did confuse me when you first asked me out, I might had said yes, but then your friends come around a corner and you jeer at me saying I'm a menace to society and have the face of a clown with too much make-up. Why on earth would you think I would agree to date you after that? Don't be naïve, you know my answer. No." Yumi breathed. The gods were listening to her silent prayers.

Turning her attention away from the now downcast Odd, Sissi addressed Yumi, "Thank you for standing up for me Ishiyama. Maybe your not that bad after all," she said, giving her a teasing but beautiful smile. Several, "Man she's gorgeous," and "She'll go out with me," s could be heard circulating the crowd, and Yumi couldn't agree more. It wasn't that Sissi was the most beautiful girl in the world, but when she smiled, one would have to be blind not to see the beauty she possessed.

Suddenly the bell rang and for a second no one seemed to move until they realized lunch was over and they had to head to class. Still grinning Sissi turned to leave the group that had gather and made her way to her locker and class. Boys were walking up to and talking to her and she saw Herb and Nicholas join them as well, confused as they had missed the drama that had just unfolded. While elated that Sissi had turned Odd down, Yumi still worried about were she stood with Sissi and imagined she would see Sissi dating some guy soon. This wiped the smile that had graced her face right off.

Odd and the gang were walking to their homeroom class together, which Sissi was in, and Yumi was walking with them till they reached her class hall to science. "Yumi, why'd you have to say anything," Odd whined, "I almost had her agreeing."

"If you think she was ever going to say yes, your delusional." she snipped. "I can't believe you've been asking her out and mocking her in the same minute?! That was down right despicable to do." she added, a scowl marring her features.

Aelita timid added, "I have to go with Yumi on this. No one even knew you liked her like that. How could we with you going at her all the time?"

Retaliating Odd argued, "She was always going on about Ulrich. I don't see what so great about him,"

"Hey," Ulrich retorted indignantly.

"No offence, but she would make me mad so I acted indifferent to her."

"And that's why she said no. What makes you think she would want to go out with you if when you would argue you would tear her down?" Yumi defended.

"Why did you stand up for Sissi anyway?" Ulrich asked his crush, seemingly jealous with the looks her caught her giving Sissi when she thought no one was looking just now. She can't like Sissi, she's not like that. We like each other, if only William would see that. He needs to crush on someone else . . . Like Sissi! he brightened at his idea to not only get William to stop fawning over Yumi, but to make sure Sissi isn't available for Yumi to like. Yeah right, Yumi likes Sissi? Still, just be sure, I could, but Odd will be angry, oh well he needs to get over Sissi too.

Studying the look on Ulrich's face, Yumi answered, "Because even though I'm friends with Odd, I can't let him keep doing that to someone. Even someone whom we've fought with like Sissi. It's wrong."

"Yeah guess your right. Odd that was dumb. Yumi, that was kind of you to point that out to Odd." Jeremy nodded as he and Aelita held hands thankful their relationship didn't have problems like this ever. "You had courage telling Sissi how you felt, but I think you messed it up long ago to have a chance with her," he stated.

Odd composed himself and nodded dejectedly, but made to look as if what just happened didn't bother him.

"You right Jeremy," Ulrich responded, "That was brave Odd. Yumi . . . Do you . . ." Ulrich choked. Aelita squeezed Jeremy's hand thinking that Ulrich was finally going to ask Yumi out. They all thought this and tried to not pay attention as they continued walking in hopes that Ulrich would not get nervous and just say it already.

Yumi also noted this and seemed unable to form answer as she thought in her head as to what to do about this. Did she like Ulrich, yes. Did she like Sissi, yes. Did she want to date Ulrich, she did before, what did it matter now. Sissi. Sissi mattered now. She had agreed to be friends with Sissi, but they hadn't said they would be opposed to go out later. They had mentioned if going out was I their future. But they both thought about it. She just knew Sissi liked her. And if she liked her now, she could love her as they got to know each other more. Love? Maybe that was being too presumptuous. Then again, she never thought like that about Ulrich. Maybe she could love Ulrich. Aaa! These thoughts weren't helping!

Seeing her hall come up Yumi glanced at her watch and called out, "Oh no, I'm going to be late. I'll see you guys later!" as she ran down the science hall. Shocked and confused the others stood in the hall watching as Yumi fled from them. "OOOKAY, that was weird," Odd commented as they preceded to class again, "Look guys, I'm not feeling well, I think I will go to the nurse and go to my room and rest." he said as they neared homeroom and Sissi at the doorway talking to Principal Delmas. "Don't worry about bringing me homework! That will just make me feel worse," he joked heading in the direction they just came from.

Aelita and Jeremy were at a loss. Yumi was acting evasive, Odd had just had a reality check, and Ulrich looked lost and heart broke. They didn't know who to comfort and who to give space. They absolutely didn't know what to say to any of them. Again, they looked at each other for answers and found the same "I was hoping you knew what to do" look mirrored in each others eyes. Things were not going well.

To be continued . . .

Next chapter: Xana attacks, Ulrich talks with Sissi about William, and the gang needs someone else to help fight in Lyoko. Decision need to be made, but will anyone have the courage to take the initiative to decide how things will turn out for themselves? Confused? I am. Next chapter scheduled for next Thursday. Comments and suggestions welcome. Whether I incorporate suggestions depends on how I think this story should go and how well the suggestion benefits my direction.


	3. Schemes, Swarms, William

-1Chapter Three

A Price For Everything

By DevalosAngel

The morning was calm and quite, almost as if you were the only one in the world. Sitting up, Sissi walked over to her dorm door and pressed her ear against the cool wooden door leading to the girls dormitory hallway. Nothing. Not the sound of shoes walking, or voices talking. Curious as she was usually up well after everyone else was and thus woke to the sounds of chattering school girls talking about classes, crushes, and the latest trends, outside her door.

Not caring that she was still clad in her night clothes a pair of old gym shorts and a white tank top, Sissi placed her hand over her doorknob and slowly opened it to gaze out. She found nothing. No classmates, not even a hall. Just black. Shocked, Sissi couldn't think to close the door and soon felt the something start to wrap around her waist. Looking down she saw tendrils of black moving over her body, surrounding her and pulling her forward into the abyss. It consumed her, and she did nothing to fight it.

Waking to the sounds of chattering school girls talking about classes, crushes, and the latest trends, outside her door, Sissi blinked as she recalled the boring yet intriguing dream she had just had. It left her feeling cold and empty.

"That was pointless," she mumbled as she got up to prepare for school. She went about her morning routine, failing to notice the dark tendrils of X.A.N.A.'s essence drifting out from under her bed through the crack at the bottom of her door.

Ulrich watched the girls dorm hallway waiting for her to come out. He hoped he got a chance to speak with Sissi before things got complicated with Yumi. He needed to get rid of William and Sissi was perfect for his plan. Then he wouldn't have to deal with her professing her love for him anymore. Now if he could just get his words right.

He saw Sissi exit and head in his direction. It was now or never. "Hey Sissi, mind if we talk?"

Shocked and suspicious, Sissi narrowed her eyes but replied sweetly, "Of course Ulrich, I always have time for you."

"Well its just . . . Sissi, its time for you to stop fawning over me. I think you're a nice girl, but I just don't see it happening for us. We have different personalities and not much in common. I can't see myself with you," he finished.

"Well, I guess your right,"

"Don't argue with m . . . what?"

"Well, your only half right. Maybe we won't work out together, but not because of our differences. I think people don't need to be similar to have things work," I hope, or Yumi won't like me after all. Sissi added in her head.

"Um I guess that's true. Hey, don't you think William wil be a good boyfriend for you?" blunt but to the point

"William?"

"Yeah! I know he's older, but he has a real soft spot. I think he could give you the attention you need. You two would be great together. Don't you think he's attractive?"

"Well, sure he is but . . ."

"Great! I will tell William you want to date him. I'll see you later Sissi!" Ulrich hollered as he ran to find William and bring his plan full circle. Sissi was left standing in the middle of the hallway, dumbfounded. What the hell just happened?!

Running to the dinning hall, Ulrich glance to the courtyard and saw his friends, including Yumi talking together in a group. They hadn't noticed him, and Ulrich was determined to talk with William. Entering the cafeteria, he spotted William eating with some friends at a table. Almost done, and then I can relax.

"Hey William, can I talk with you?"

"Sure Ulrich," he excused himself from the table and went to throw his trash into the recycler. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you even considered dating someone?"

"A-Okay? What's this about. We both know who I want to date. What are you getting at?" he interrogated.

"Well, I was just think, you might like to date Sissi. I know she's younger than you, but only be a year. She's pretty and would love to go out with you."

"Sissi? Sissi wants to see me? I thought she was crazy about you?" he asked, slightly confused.

"Well yeah, but not so much anymore. She told me she wanted to date you. Something and how your kind, handsome, and mature." he lied. Then again, Sissi could have said that, maybe.

William didn't say anything. He was thinking about what Ulrich said. Sure Sissi was pretty, but she was too conceded. She would be hanging on him all the time if they were to date. This could be good. While Sissi was pining on him and telling everyone what a great boyfriend he was, maybe Yumi would realize this and get jealous. She might admit to her feelings then.

"I think I should talk to Sissi. Maybe going out with her will be good," William said as he spotted Sissi come into the room. "Thanks Ulrich, I'll see you later," he called back as he made to talk to Sissi.

Yes!

"Hey Ulrich, what's with the smile? You look like someone who just won a race?" Odd spoke. Ulrich jumped, when had his friends came in?

"What? Err I just spaced out for a minute there."

"Daydreaming lover boy?" Odd joked as he jabbed his elbow lightly into Ulrich's ribs. He assumed he had been thinking of Yumi.

"So, I see you are all feeling better today," Jeremy observed as he noted Odd joking behavior was back and Ulrich was smiling too. Yumi seem to have put whatever she was dealing with behind her as well.

"Let's eat, I'm starved," Aelita suggested as she lead them to the food line.

Odd got a huge grin on his face and turned to Jeremy, "Your girlfriend is after my own heart," he said dramatically, teasing the couple.

"Stay way Odd," Jeremy laughed as he took hold of Aelita's hand as they waited in line.

"Morning Yumi. Listen, I was wondering if you . . . Had notes from your classes in science last year," he chickened out. Why couldn't he ask her out already?! Oh well at least he didn't have to worry about William now, he noted as he looked at Sissi and William at a table.

"Uh, sure. Which chapters?" Yumi asked. Seeing he wasn't paying attention she followed his gaze to the table he was watching. It's just Sissi and William. Sissi and William . . . What . . . At that moment, William had taken Sissi's hand and placed a light kiss on the back of Sissi's hand. Yumi saw the blush creep across Sissi shocked face.

"Well looks like we don't have to worry about Sissi drooling over me anymore huh Yumi," Ulrich smiled getting Yumi's attention back to him.

"Are you kidding me? William and Sissi?" she asked with a raised voice. Those in earshot turned to see what she was talking about, including Odd.

Uh-oh Jeremy thought as he saw the sadness and anger in Odds eyes.

Aelita feeling she need to avert Odd thoughts, grabbed the last cinnamon roll and said to him, "Hey Odd, look what I got for you before someone else got it. You love Cinnamon rolls, right?"

Turning a angered look at her, Aelita flinched. Seeing as how he was making Aelita feel, Odd calmed and smiled, "Yeah, love em, thanks." he mumbled taking the roll.

"Come on lets eat before class," Jeremy, said, as he went to sit down at the closest empty table. Aelita smile softly at Odd and went after Jeremy. Odd spared another glance and saw Sissi talking with William and slowly walked to join his friends table.

"Come on Yumi," Ulrich said cheerily.

"I'm not hungry. Actually I feel kinda sick," Yumi said as she went with Ulrich to sit down. All through breakfast, Odd and Yumi were down and quiet. The others tried to strike up conversations but got nothing and noticed the two looking over at Sissi and William. The two were no longer talking, Sissi simple held her head down and ate while William looked like he was trying to find something to say.

Aelita leaned over to Jeremy and whispered in his ear, "I see Odd really liked Sissi, but I never thought Yumi liked Ulrich."

He turned and whispered back, "I think we all thought she like Ulrich. It never occurred to me she liked William. Ironic that the two they liked should date each other."

Ulrich sat angrily starring at his plate. Yumi wasn't paying any attention to him at all. She was staring over at William and Sissi. I waited too long. She likes William. he kicked himself mentally for his lack of bravery to claim Yumi sooner. At least I won't have to see them together. William has Sissi now. I can still win.

The bell rang for classes to begin and everyone parted was mutely. Things were not going well after all. Again Jeremy and Aelita were left walking alone as their friends made excuses to go somewhere else. Odd to his locked for a forgotten book, Ulrich to the restroom, and Yumi to the infirmary.

"What's happening Jeremy? Do you think we can work this out?"

"I hope so, if X.A.N.A attacks right now, I don't know how we will make out."

Ulrich was walking up the stairs to his English class and going over the morning events in his head. I can't believe . . . but he didn't get to finish that thought as he saw a Hornet flying past the window on the floor he was stepping onto. X.A.N.A.! He quickly pulled out his cell and called Jeremy to warn the others.

X.A.N.A. had went all out, there were Hornets and Bloks everywhere. The students were closed up in the building but the invaders were steadily ramming the doors. Locked up in the gym with Jim and some other classmates, Odd and Ulrich knew they couldn't leave to get to Lyoko. The doors were barely holding and there was too much monsters for one of them to leave. They needed to protect their friends and phoned Jeremy to inform him.

Yumi felt her cell ring as she spotted William protecting Sissi from some blocks with a baseball bat. "What is it Jeremy?" she asked as she ran over to help. "Odd and Ulrich can't get here. We need you in Lyoko, but there is an army or crabs and mega tanks waiting Aelita reports. We need more than you to fight in Lyoko! Can you help them get out?"

Yumi looked over to the gym and saw the swarm of monsters, "No way Jeremy, I can't fight them all."

"Were out of options! Yumi! What do we do? Aelita needs us!"

Looking back at William and Sissi, Yumi decided. "Get the scanners ready Jeremy."

She hung up and help William defeat the group of blocks trapping him and Sissi.

"Thanks Yumi. Where should we go. I have got to get Sissi to a safe place."

Stepping between him and the younger girl, Yumi told them she needed their help and to follow her to the factory. William nodded, eager to help her out as much as he could to show her she could rely on him. Taking Sissi's hand Yumi started running to the park and called for William to follow them.

Sissi didn't protest being pulled along by Yumi, but could resist asking, "Yumi what's going on. How do you seem to know more about all this."

Turning briefly to Sissi, Yumi smiled and said, "Sissi, I will watch over you, so just trust me okay." she turned back to see the drain entrance and stopped. Letting go of Sissi's hand she bent to move the cover.

"I trust you," she answered with a slight smile before William caught up with them.

In the control room Jeremy kept an eye on Aelita as he waited for Yumi to come. He got the scanners ready just like she had asked. I hope she found a way to get Odd and Ulrich. Just then the elevator doors opened and it was not the three he was expecting.

"Sissi and William? I don't know Yumi."

"Who else do we have, but Sissi isn't going." Yumi added.

"What? Why I can help too." Sissi began to protest.

Taking her hand William spoke to the irate brunette. "It's better you stay here. Who knows what kind of danger you can be put through. I don't think your strong enough to fight if needed." At this Sissi yanked her arm away.

"I can too fight! I know Silat just as good as Ulrich! We have sparred together before!"

"Sparring is not the same! Stay here!"

Just as Sissi was ready to rip into him, Yumi stopped her taking her hand in hers. "Let me talk to her William," she said as she lead Sissi a bit away from him and Jeremy. Still feeling dejected, Sissi was ready to argue with Yumi. "Sissi, please, I want you safe. I don't know why, but some things telling me to keep you here. I can't let you go with us. Please, what ever happens, don't go after us. Please?" she pleaded.

"But I can help," she mumbled.

"I know, I just would be so worried if you go with us. I couldn't bare if you got hurt. And if you're here, I know you'll be safe." Seeing the pleading look in Yumi's eyes Sissi silently nodded. "Take care Yumi," she whispered as she quickly left a kiss on the taller girl's lips.

Yumi beamed and turned to lead William to the scanners. He had been listening to Jeremy giving him some pointers while they were speaking so no one saw the exchange. Sissi watched as Jeremy began the process of transporting the two to Lyoko.

Yumi and William materialized beside Aelita as she hid behind the trees in the forest area, watching the tower.

"Hey, glad you can join me. Hello William." she smiled.

"William, be cautious, these creatures are strong. We need to clear a path for Aelita. Lets go!" she finished as they charged out attacking the unsuspecting monsters. An advantage that favored a fall of quit a few of them before the organized and forced the battle to a stressful level.

"Aelita! We can't defeat them all, as soon as William and I get them to follow us, make a run for the tower," she ordered as William and she fought into the opposite direction of the tower. The monster followed, making the space between themselves and the tower greater. Aelita saw her chance and took it. She ran as fast as she could to the tower and entered. As Yumi and William began losing there life points, Aelita was entering the code and Jeremy executed the return to the past.

Ulrich got up late, remembering what had happened the morning before. Yumi liked William. It was clear as she moped when she saw him and Sissi together. Making his way to breakfast, he met up with the others and William at a table. They had already gotten their food and were eating. William sat beside Yumi and listened while Odd asked him questions.

"Really, a giant blade? How heavy is it? Man I can't wait to see this on our next trip to Lyoko! Hey Ulrich, Yumi made William one of us!" he smiled.

"That's great. Hey William, aren't you supposed to be with Sissi?" Ulrich inquired.

Getting a nervous look on his face, William blushed a bit and glanced at Yumi and then in Sissi's direction as the girl laughed with a couple of kids from their English class. "Um no. With the return to the past, I never asked her out, and she doesn't remember anything. Besides, she didn't say yes yesterday, err, today . . . Ah, whatever."

At this Yumi looked up from her moping and her and Ulrich both gave him a shocked expression.

Finding her voice, Yumi asked, "But I thought, I saw you two sitting together, and you were both together during the attacks. You objected to her going to Lyoko."

"Well, yeah, she's not a fighter. Besides, she doesn't like me like that. Sorry Ulrich, I guess you were mistaken."

Suddenly feeling hot, Ulrich gulped as Odd and Yumi both glared at him.

"You? You tried to set them up?!" Odd yelled and he stood quickly and continued glaring.

"Why would you do that?" Yumi added. "It's not your job to match people up. Heck, you can't even get your own feelings straight!" she argued.

Feeling embarrassed, Ulrich quickly apologized. Odd and Yumi seemed to cool a bit, but were clearly still upset. Man, how am I going to fix this he thought.

To be continued . . .

Sorry for the abrupt end. Hope this chapter was okay. I don't plan on Sissi and Yumi getting together in the next chapter. Maybe after that. In the next, Ulrich makes one more big mistake. Sissi comes along for the ride and gets lost in it. Yumi stops talking to Ulrich and finds comfort from Odd. William knows something and confronts Ulrich when he is down. And Jeremy and Aelita are as clueless as ever to the events going on.


	4. Virtualization    Sissi

-1Chapter Four

Virtualization . . . Sissi

By DevalosAngel

It was the weekend and Yumi found herself heading for Kadic to visit the dormitory. Upon entering the school grounds she saw some students enjoying their weekend by playing outside or heading off campus to go shopping or eat out. It was nice out, sunny but cool. Spring was definitely one of her favorite seasons.

Entering the tall brick building she couldn't help but wonder how many students walked these halls. If she wanted to be creepy about it, she could think the ghost of the memories of students before were still walking these halls in some unseen dimension. Students busy heading in and out, to and from their rooms, perhaps walking right through her not knowing that in another time, they just past through the form of another human.

Your creeping yourself out Yumi she thought as she turned to down the girls hall. Not many girls were there, most she assumed were outside enjoying the weather. Even so, Yumi knew the one she was seeking would still be in her room enjoying her chance to sleep in a little late. It was nine, and Yumi decided it was time for the younger girl to get up. She would demand to be entertained by her and they would go into town to enjoy a quiet day shopping (as Yumi needed new shoes and pants) and stop and try the new café that opened up a block from Kadic.

Stopping before the door, Yumi heard the soft sound of music playing beyond the door. Sissi had told her she like to sleep with music playing when she had a stressful time the day before. The older girl remembered talking with Sissi over the phone the night before and Sissi had said she had been getting déjà vu quite a bit in the last month. For a second Yumi thought Sissi was remembering the returns to the past, but then calmed as she recalled the improbability to that as Sissi had never been virtualized.

Must just be stress Raising her hand Yumi knocked on the door loud enough to be heard over the quietly playing music. Upon two minutes and no answer, Yumi sighed and knocked again, this time more forcefully. After another minute, Yumi scowled and banged on the door yelling, "Delmas get your lazy arse up!"

This was followed by the sounds of a yelp and thud then the sound of rushing feet as Sissi stumbled to the door. Yumi smiled as a confused and bed ridden brunette opened the door. She must have been still half asleep for her hair was messed and her eyes glazed and trying to focus. The girl had also failed to notice her bed sheet tangled around her waist like a long sash. Clearly, Sissi wasn't all there for she would never appear before the eyes of anyone like that in her right mind.

Yumi tried to stifle a giggle as realization dawned on Sissi just where she was and how she looked, as a few girls who were passing by behind Yumi stopped and starred at the now blushing French girl. Mortified Sissi slammed the door shut and Yumi was left in the hallway as the girls had continued on, now gossiping and giggling about the beauty queen's latest fashion show. "Come on Sissi let me in," she called to the girl on the other side of the door.

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not ready to be seen!"

"Ah come on, you look cute,"

"Shut up Ishiyama," the girl growled.

"Come on, don't make me wait out here. I know your dad gave you a room with your own private bathroom. Just let me wait in the room." (I know the dorms don't really have private bathrooms)

Hearing an exasperated sigh, Yumi knew she had won. The door opened and Sissi stood by waiting for her to enter. Unnoticed was the black wisp tendrils of X.A.N.A. sliding out the room along the floor. Yumi noticed the sheet was thrown back on her bed and it looked as though she had tried to smooth down her hair. "It's distracting to have someone yelling at you from outside," Sissi whined, this her reason for letting the taller girl in.

Smirking victoriously, Yumi stood into the room. It was neat and clean save for the bed. Even the make-up she used was neatly placed on her vanity. When Sissi opened her closet to get her clothes, Yumi saw every article of clothing hung neatly and the shoes she owned lined up on the closet floor. "Man Sissi, never really paid attention last time I was here, but you're a neat freak."

Not turning to look at her guest she shrugged and answered, "Daddy is very strict that I keep my room in order. He even drops by at random to check."

"My rooms clean, but not like this. I have books everywhere from school. Studying is a big deal for my brother and me. That's all my parents care about. Whether my room is clean or not."

"Yeah my father pushes me on grades too. I haven't been into working lately, so my grades are at the lowest they've ever been. C's are not something he's used to seeing from me. I'll be done in a bit," she said as she entered the restroom and closed the door.

Looking around Yumi studied the posters and music she had in her room. Glancing at the bed, she figured she could make it for the girl. Fifteen minutes later, Yumi had made the bed and was now leaning back in Sissi's desk chair when the freshly showered and dressed girl came out. Yumi had a huge grin on her face and Sissi immediately knew something was up. Glancing around the room she didn't see anything unusual, until she noticed her made bed. Sissi paled and looked to the other girl expectantly. Beside the older girl, Sissi saw an object on her desk and knew this was what had Yumi grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"I made your bed, and I found something that was under the covers . . . Or should I say, someone," she nodded her head in the objects direction. She watched the younger girl standing there as a blush dusted her cheeks. Picking the object up, Yumi stood and walked up the French girl and asked, "Who is this little guy?" referring to the stuffed white bear in her hand. It was a little worn, but other wise in good condition. Blushing deeper, Sissi snatched the bear out of Yumi's hand and glared at the ground.

Yumi giggled and assured the girl, "Hey I won't tell anyone. Where did you get it," she tried to ease the girl's embarrassment.

"None of your business!" she ground out as she placed the bear in her closet.

Shaking her head Yumi moved around Sissi and took the bear out. "It's a nice bear, did your dad get it for you?" she asked as she placed the bear on Sissi's pillow on her bed. "There, that's were you belong," Yumi said as if to the bear.

Sissi smirked and shook her head, "My dad didn't get it, my mom did. She gave it to me for my third birthday. That vanity was hers when she was growing up. It was stored before I got it, cause she stopped using make-up when she turned twenty. She found she really didn't need it. My dad refurbished it and gave it to me." she said pointing to the vanity in question.

Yumi studied the girl before her and considered her words. "You know, you don't need to wear make-up either. You look perfectly fine without it."

Another blush and Sissi answered, "I get it from her, but I guess the make-up makes me feel like someone else. Someone grown up and on her own."

Folding her arms across her chest Yumi frowned, "You aren't grown up and you don't need to be on your own. Don't wear the make-up today," she finished.

Sissi shook her head and grabbed her purse, "Fine. Let's go before I change my mind." She turn and moved to exit the room, as Yumi smirked. "And wipe that smirk off you face Sissi called over her shoulder, as Yumi locked and closed her door.

Yumi caught up to Sissi as she was leaving the dorm building and fell into step next to her. Sissi tried to act grumpy but Yumi started making silly faces and soon the younger girl chuckled and gave in, "Okay, Ishiyama. So where to now?"

It was noon and Yumi and Sissi were sitting at the new café waiting for there orders to come up. Sissi had ordered the minestrone soup and turkey on wheat sandwich while Yumi had ordered a burger and fries. They had went to Goth's Closet, clearly a Goth store, where Yumi had found shoes and pants. All the while she had to ignore Sissi's whining about the bland color and Sissi trying to talk her into buying the few articles of clothing that did have some colors besides black. In the end, Yumi had refused and a glum Sissi followed her to the café.

"You know, I think I lost some energy in that store. Everything was so dark and drab. It zapped my energy, I know it," she argued.

Taking a quick drink of her lemonade, Yumi commented, "I think you were the brightest thing in there." As the waitress placed their food down, Sissi and Yumi thanked her and waited till she left to continue.

"Yeah well at least I brightened your day," she smiled playfully.

Shaking her head, Yumi retorted, "That was corny."

"But true," Sissi smiled.

"Get over yourself," Yumi joked back.

"Anyway, it's my turn next. I want to look for something in that boutique across the street," she said pointing to the said store. Yumi blanched as she read the name. Pretty Girl. Sissi saw this and smiled wildly. "Guess you can be the little rain cloud that follows me around," she added eyeing Yumi's dark clothing.

"Ha Ha," Yumi laughed sarcastically. She turned to her companion just as Sissi had took a sip of her raspberry tea. She licked her lips absent mindedly and Yumi couldn't help but long to kiss those lips again. She remembered the day before when Sissi had went with her to the factory and kissed her. It was sweet and soft. Yumi loved it. Too bad Sissi didn't remember it. She had only kissed Sissi twice, but she knew she wanted the girl sitting across from her. Ulrich be damned. At least Sissi didn't stutter all the time. She had actual conversations.

One thing about Sissi, she may be shy about things between them, but she acted normal around her. Ulrich always acted like a scared puppy. They had never kissed. He was too scared to kiss her. The first time she had actually shared a moment with Sissi, they had held hands, hugged each other, and they both had initiated the first kiss, each wanting to show their care and appreciation for the other at the time. Sissi kissed Yumi for being there for her, and Yumi kissed Sissi for letting her in. Sissi had kissed her the other day in the control room. Yumi didn't even have to ask or give her a hint to kiss her, nor was she expecting it. Sissi had kissed her because she cared for Yumi and didn't care that there were others around.

Yumi and Ulrich had had many moments and Ulrich had never gone through with how he felt. That one time when they had almost kissed in Lyoko was never mentioned between them. Why couldn't he admit his feelings? Why couldn't he act normal around her when their relationship was brought up? Why didn't he kiss her, in Lyoko or the real world. It was a path with so many obstacles and no destination. There was so many things unclear between them that they often fought over misunderstandings.

Yumi finished half her burger and fries and just sat studying the younger girl as she finished her lunch. She had waited for Ulrich to make a move and she had still been waiting, until Sissi. She didn't know how things would end for them, but at least they admitted that they felt something for one another, and things were moving along in this new relationship. This was what Yumi wanted. A relationship. Interesting how it was with another girl, but her family had never objected to same sex relationships. "You love who you love," her mom had once said.

Noticing she was being watched, Sissi blushed but then smirked as she popped the final piece of her sandwich in her mouth and moaned happily. This made Yumi blush as she watched Sissi lick her lips again seductively. "That was good," Sissi purred joyfully.

"Glad you enjoyed it," Yumi said as the waitress came over with their tab. "I'll pay." she told Sissi as she took a bill from her pocket.

"You sure?" Yumi nodded. "Okay well, let me leave the tip then?" she asked reaching for her purse. Looking reluctant, Yumi was about to protest when Sissi looked up at her and pleaded, "Please, we can switch next time. Don't be all butch." she added jokingly.

Yumi gave the waitress her payment for their lunch and thanked her. "Okay Sissi." Sissi smiled and handed the girl two fives. "Five for you and five for the cook. Great soup." Sissi praised as the waitress thanked her for the tip. Yumi cocked her eyebrow as she acknowledged the generous tip. As the woman walked away Sissi answered Yumi's unspoken question. "I don't go out to eat much anyway. She was nice, I can spare the extra money."

"I guess your right. I don't go out much either." Then she stood up and asked, "Ready to go princess?"

Sissi frowned at the pet name and answered sarcastically, "Anytime Princy."

"That was lame."

"Yeah well as Odd always says, I'm not good at comebacks," she shrugged as they left the café. Yumi frowned remembering how they had all teased Sissi, herself included. Knowing Sissi would pass it off if Yumi apologized for their words, she still felt she had to make up for it. Sissi didn't need words of apology, she needed actions of caring. So as she made to cross the street, Yumi caught up and grabbed her hand. For a moment Sissi hesitated but soon realized it was Yumi's way of saying sorry. She closed her hand over the older girls and smiled up at her. "I know, it's okay" Sissi leaned into her as they crossed the street.

As they entered the store, Yumi wondered if Sissi would pull her hand away as there were many people in the store. She was relieved as Sissi lead her over to some clothes she liked and didn't let go. Why would public display of affection bother Sissi. She's the most bold person I have ever met and doesn't care what others think. You worry too much. She's not Ulrich Yumi scolded herself for doubting the girl she was with.

Sissi saw something she liked and let go of Yumi's hand as she reached for it. Pulling it off the rack, Sissi held up an expensive looking lavender evening dress to study it. She grabbed Yumi's hand and started off to the dressing rooms, "I want to try this on. Wait here," she ordered as she left Yumi in the changing room lobby.

Yumi sat in the chair beside the mirror and waited. Not long after Sissi opened the door and asked, "What do you think?" as she looked herself over in front of the mirror Yumi sat by. She turned around for Yumi to see it all then did a half twist to try and see herself how the dress looked in the back using the mirror.

It fit Sissi great, shaping to her body perfectly. The front of the dress started above her chest and hugged said chest and her torso. The fabric seemed to flow looser a bit from her hips to the floor. It was almost backless but strips of lavender crisscrossed across the smooth skin down to the small of her back were the skirt continued solidly to the ground. She had took off her headband and pinned some hair up some down with a clip she must have had in her purse.

"You look . . . beautiful," Yumi said softly. Then narrowing her eyes slightly asked, "What's this dress for? We don't have a dance coming up for another month?"

Looking at her reflection again, Sissi smiled at the compliment and answered, "School council banquet coming up. Dad wants me to go. They really are boring. All those other faculty kids are so snobby," she noticed Yumi about to comment and rushed out, "Snobbier than me!" she hissed, as Yumi grinned. "And Cedric is the worst! He thinks every girl should adore him." Again she saw Yumi about to say something and retorted, "I'm humble compared to him!"

Yumi held up her hands as if to avoid Sissi's wrath, "Hey whatever you say, Princess."

Sissi huffed and stomped back into the changing room and changed. She exited and growled at Yumi, "Come on, I need to find some shoes for this dress," as she left the changing area. Yumi half skipped to catch up. She knew Sissi wasn't really mad.

An hour later Yumi looked at Sissi as if she had two heads. They had left the store to head back when Sissi had seen the bunny in the window display of the store beside the one they just exited. What had Yumi looking at her as if the younger girl were mad was the fact that the shorter girl was holding a pink bunny in her hands by it's paws and was making it dance in front of Yumi saying in a squeaky voice, "Look at how cute I am! I need a good home! I think Sissi should buy me! Don't you?" Just as Yumi was about to answer, her cell went off.

"Hold on Sissi. Hello," she said into her phone. As Sissi studied the bunny, Yumi walked off a little so as to talk with Jeremy. "Now? I'm on my way." She hung up the phone and grabbed Sissi's hand, "Come on, we gotta go."

Still clutching the bunny, Sissi protested, "But I need to buy this," referring to the toy. Yumi grabbed it and tossed it to a sales rep on their way out. Sissi huffed and whined, "Why do I have to come? You'll just ditch me when we get back."

"Because it's getting late. You shouldn't be out when it gets dark by yourself."

"Fine, but when I see you later you better have a pink bunny with you." Yumi heard Sissi grumble.

As they reached the school grounds Yumi paled. There were crabs attacking some students. William was fighting them off as best he could but was still struggling. Sissi clutched at Yumi's arm as she took in the scene. "What's going on? Where did those things come from?"

"I don't know, but I have to help William," she said as she pulled from Sissi's grasp.

"I can help," Sissi said as she moved to follow Yumi.

Yumi abruptly stopped and turned to her, "No! I don't want you anywhere near them! Please, stay here," she exclaimed as she lead Sissi to hide behind some trees. Seeing the girl about to object, Yumi pleaded, "Please Sissi, I need you safe."

"For some reason, it feels like we've been through this before," Sissi answered.

"A little," Yumi said as she remembered when they were in the control room. This time she beat Sissi and kissed her instead. Smiling Yumi left to help William knowing Sissi wouldn't follow.

Sissi watched as William and Yumi forced the creatures away from the students and around the corner till the were out of view. Thinking it was safe to run towards the dormitory, Sissi came out from the park trees and headed in that direction. On her way she saw Ulrich and Odd running towards her.

"Sissi, have you seen William and Yumi?" Ulrich asked as they slowed to talk with the girl.

"Yeah, they were fighting off some monsters in that direction," she pointed behind her to the left. Odd's cell rang and he answered. After a minute he hung up and said, "Two sectors have been destroyed, Aelita found one of the activated towers and Jeremy is still trying to locate the other one. Between the two of us, I don't think we can guard Aelita. We need Yumi and William."

Ulrich was glaring. He was mad that he hadn't been there to fight beside Yumi. William was with her. They heard fighting and looked up to see the two in question fight yet another wave of monsters trying to hurt the Kadic students. "We can't leave the school unguarded." Then he looked to Sissi and said, "We'll take Sissi with us." Odd looked stunned and Sissi looked confused. "Come on," he said grabbing her hand and running again to the forest. Sissi stumbled trying to keep her balance from the abrupt run. Odd raced with them and they headed to the factory.

As they rode the elevator Sissi saw that Ulrich seemed pissed. He phoned Jeremy and told him to get the scanners ready and that Sissi would be going in. Odd looked unsure about Sissi joining them. "I don't think I should be here." Sissi broke the silence as the elevator reached the scanner room. They stepped out and Ulrich grabbed her hand leading her to a cylinder.

"Don't worry, we'll do most of the work, just look after Aelita. I know you can fight. Also you'll have weapons. Just remember to hit the shape on the monster that looks like an eye." he assured. If Yumi could bring her boyfriend William to Lyoko, then Ulrich would make her jealous by bringing Sissi. He could pretend to like her to get Yumi to notice.

Sissi saw Odd enter another cylinder and give her a "it will be okay" sort of look. Sissi turn to Ulrich as she stopped in front of her scanner, "I don't think I'm supposed to go." She had a funny feeling Yumi wouldn't like her going to wherever they were going. Yumi had said she wanted her to keep out of harm, and now Ulrich was taking her to some battle it sounded like. And something felt funny. Like she had lived something like this before with Yumi.

"Stop being selfish and do something for someone else," he yelled as he shoved her into the cell. He waited till the doors shut then went to his.

"Scanner Odd. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Sissi." Jeremy announced. "Virtualization Odd. Virtualization Ulrich. Virtualization Sissi."

Odd and Ulrich virtualized and looked to Sissi. She wore a Japanese archery kyudo uniform. The top was white the bottom blue. She had a silver plate strapped over her chest. Her headband was blue. Her bow was a Namisun. She had no arrows that they saw. Aelita ran up to them, "You got here just in time. Thank you for helping Sissi. Come follow me," she rushed out as she turned to the tower. There were several Blok monsters and Hornets prepared to attack.

"Sissi, we will lead the attack, you guard Aelita and get the monsters that break though Odd and me." Ulrich ordered as he and Odd took the lead. Aelita fell back behind Sissi as the boys began fighting. "I don't have any arrows," Sissi panicked as she jogged behind the boys. Aelita suggested from behind her. "Maybe you should just make the motions of firing an arrow."

Sissi saw a monster come past Odd and Ulrich and did as Aelita suggested. She remembered visiting a school with her father in Japan. Their translator had helped her participate in an archery class at the school. They taught her the reishakei form of archery. She wasn't good at it, but they had been the only lessons she had. Taking a breath, Sissi preformed the motions and an arrow formed from blue energy. She release the arrow to test the handle of the bow. She missed by an inch.

Breath Sissi. Aim for the center. That arrow flew a straight path to that monster. If I aim for the target I know it will hit. Taking a breath she quickly move through the motions and released the arrow. It hit the target dead center as it reached five feet in front of her and Aelita. "Great job Sissi!" Aelita praised as they continued to push through towards the tower.

"Aelita make a run for it. I will send the others the position to the other tower." Jeremy directive through the link. "Sissi, use Yumi's hover scooter and follow Ulrich and Odd," he directed as Aelita broke away from the group to the tower. Ulrich and Odd defeated the last monsters as Aelita disappeared into the tower and the vehicles virtualized. Sissi looked skeptic about the thing but got on it anyway. At least it had handles.

"You're doing great Sissi," Odd reassure her.

"Yeah, good save getting that monster." Jeremy said as they waited for Aelita to exit the tower. "Aelita will go with you okay Sissi," he added as Aelita finally appeared and hopped on behind Sissi.

"Want me to drive?" Aelita asked seeing Sissi's trepidation. Turning to the pink haired girl Sissi asked, "Could you?" Aelita nodded as they switched and soon they were zooming to the coordinates Jeremy had sent.

"Guys, William and Yumi have defeated the monsters on the school grounds and are heading here. Ulrich, Yumi isn't to happy about you taking Sissi."

Rolling his eyes Ulrich retorted, "She's fine. No harm done. I see the tower," he announced as they came upon the mountain sector. Sissi who had heard what Jeremy said, knew she shouldn't have come. Something just felt wrong. She felt as if she was being watched. Even now when clearly there was nothing present. Odd also spared a glance a Sissi. He had an idea that there was something going on between Sissi and Yumi. He wasn't sure what it was, but no matter what, he didn't feel mad. He just hoped Ulrich was right and Sissi wouldn't get hurt. She hadn't lost any life points and she wasn't even really fighting.

His thought were lost as they were attacked by Hornets. Aelita tried to avoids the lasers but they hit the scooter sending her and Sissi to the ground. Odd jumped off his board and began firing. He had ten points left and had to be careful not to get hit. Ulrich was by his side in minutes.

"Two tanks just ahead!" he called as he destroyed two Blok monsters. Sissi, take Aelita around to the left and make a run for the tower when I say to," Ulrich yelled. Sissi was firing arrows at the Hornets trying to help Odd clear some sort of area.

"Sissi look out!" Aelita called as she tried to pull the other girl out of the Hornet's laser path. She was too late. Sissi took a hit to her arm holding up her bow. She hissed as pain coursed through her. Trying to shake it off, Sissi feebly aimed at the Hornet that fired at her and released her arrow. It hit and devirtualized it.

"Man that hurt," Sissi offered a weak smile to Aelita.

"Always does, but you get used to the shock," Aelita tried to console her.

"Hm," Sissi nodded as she looked forward and took aim to destroy another Hornet.

She saw Ulrich had cleared a path just as he yelled, "Run! Now!" She grabbed Aelita's hand and together they headed to the tower. Making it safely, the girl stepped into the tower as Sissi turned to see if she could help the boys. She saw one of the tanks as Ulrich had called it, fire at Odd and saw him disappear.

She didn't know what happened to him, but hoped he wasn't dead. Fear gripped her as she saw the monsters gather around Ulrich. She failed to notice the second tank roll up from her left and aim for her. All of a sudden everything seemed to go in fast forward as she saw Ulrich get hit and devirtualize. She felt pain as she too was hit, losing another forty life points.

The hit sent her flying over the edge of the path and she screamed as she fell towards to sea below. It turned black and the waves seemed to move up toward her to pull her into the black ocean. Then she felt nothing, knew nothing, and heard nothing. The ocean turned blue again, calm and still.

"Return to the past."

In the control room Jeremy, Odd, William and Yumi stared at the screen. Shock and fear washed over them. Jeremy searched the data to see if Sissi's patterned had materialized in the scanner. It was a pointless effort as they had seen her fall into the digital sea. But they still dared to hope. Nothing. She was gone. Ulrich exited his scanner and waited for Aelita and Sissi to devirtualize. One scanner powered up and Ulrich assume it was Sissi. When he saw Aelita exit he asked, "Where's Sissi?"

"I don't know," she answered looking worried.

"Guys, Sissi fell into the sea," Jeremy yelled through the com.

"What?!" they shouted as they ran to check the other scanner. Finding no one they headed to the control room.

As the elevator opened the others turned to face the last arrivals. Yumi's face changed to rage as Ulrich headed towards them. "Why did you take her there?! What were you thinking?! You idiot!" she hollered causing Ulrich to back up into Aelita.

"She was doing fine. Everything was fine," Ulrich defended lamely.

"Does that look fine?!" she yelled as she pointed to the screen. It read "Data Lost" in big red text. "She didn't belong there! She needs to be protected not fighting!" Yumi choked as tears stung her eyes.

"She could still be okay Yumi. The sea changed just before she entered," Jeremy tried to calm the girl.

"What do we do?" William asked. "It's the day before the attack, people are going to notice when she's doesn't go to class Monday. Maybe sooner, her dad's sure to be looking for her."

"I, I don't know" Odd said. He searched the data base hoping to find something showing Sissi's where about. "I don't think she was deleted. Her virtual card is still here, he said as he pulled the card up showing Sissi in her warrior form." Yumi turned to look at the screen. There was Sissi. She looked peaceful as her character was standing calmly looking out at them instead of in a battle stance. It looks like she's just cosplaying. Yumi thought.

"Can we go after her?" Odd asked.

"I can't let you guys go in. It was supposed to delete her, but some energy appeared in the sea when she fell in. X.A.N.A. could have trapped her. Why, I don't know, but he might just let you all be destroyed if you enter. I have an idea. I can devirtualize a clone of Sissi here while we look for her. If I take the energy from a tower and enter her data, we can copy her and bring her to the real world." he entered a cascade of commands and a virtual Sissi appeared on the screen. "Devirtualize, Sissi." he said as he pushed the execute key.

"I'll go check," Aelita offered as she headed to the scanner room. Minutes later she returned followed by the clone. It looked like Sissi and walked like Sissi, but as Yumi approached her she saw the emptiness in the clones eyes.

"Hello Yumi," she said in a carefree voice.

"Hi . . ." Yumi mumbled as she turned her back to Aelita and the copy. Her eyes scanned the others as they took in the copy. As her eyes fell on Ulrich, her anger returned. "If we don't find her, I will never forgive you Ulrich," she said in a venom filled growl. Ulrich let guilt show on his face and then asked, "Why are you so upset? It could have happened to any of us?"

"I would have prefer it happened to me!" she argued. "It should have been me," she sobbed as she turned to look again at the clone. Seeing Sissi's smiling face on the clueless clone, Yumi could no longer fight the tears as they fell down her face. The clones smile faded and she cocked her head to the side, "What's wrong?" it asked her. Yumi shook her head and rushed past Aelita and Sissi into the elevator.

"Yumi wait!" Odd called as he ran and dove into the elevator just before the doors closed.

The remaining kids and clone stood silently watching the closed doors. They heard the hum of the motor and knew it was moving to the exit floor. "Was it something I said?" the clone asked innocently. Aelita looked to Sissi and then to Jeremy who answered softly, "No, you didn't do anything wrong." He shut down the computer and moved beside Aelita and the clone, taking his girlfriend's hand. "Come on Sissi, lets get you home."

"Okay," she said as she turned to follow them towards the elevator, smiling again.

Soon they had left the room leaving William studying Ulrich as the younger boy stood confused and defeated. "Ulrich?"

"What's up with Yumi? It was an accident. We were doing fine."

William sighed and replied, "That day you had me ask Sissi out, she said no,"

"So."

"She said she liked someone else."

"Yeah I know, me," he huffed.

"No." Ulrich quickly looked at William disbelief crossing his face.

"Yeah right, she was in love with me"

"Was being the correct word." He paused knowing his next words would confuse him. "She likes Yumi."

"Yumi," he questioned breathlessly. "Does Yumi know . . ."

"Yes. She cares for Sissi too. They were just starting to get to know each other. Sissi said Yumi helped her through a painful memory. They had agreed to be friends, but the told each other they wanted to be more later. Ulrich . . . Yumi likes Sissi," he finished seeing the hurt form on Ulrich's face.

"No,"

"Yes. She prevented Sissi from going the last time to protect her. She doesn't know, but I saw them share a kiss before we left to the scanner room."

"No!" he yelled as tears stung his eyes.

"Yes Ulrich! Your too late. We both are." he said. Ulrich looked to the ground and tried to fight the tears. Then William saw his shoulders relax as he seemed to come to accept it.

"And I just shoved the girl she likes and wanted to protect into danger. And now we can't find her," he mumbled. William just stood and waited for Ulrich to calm enough to go back to Kadic. He hoped Odd was helping Yumi right now, and she was letting him help her.

Odd walked quietly beside Yumi as they headed to her house. The sun was setting. Odd knew Yumi wouldn't go back to Kadic until Monday. She would probably go to the factory for the rest of the weekend to try and find Sissi with Jeremy and Aelita.

"Yumi, what's going on with you and Sissi?" he finally asked breaking the silence.

"We . . . we were starting to see each other. We were starting to date." she answered, not caring if he would start yelling at her for moving in on his long time crush.

"I thought so," he answered as he looked up at the sunset. "I'm okay with that you know."

Yumi turned her tear streaked face and asked disbelievingly, "Your not mad? When William asked,"

"Well, that was William. Your Yumi. I would much rather see you two together. I think you go well. I'm just surprised you no longer like Ulrich."

Yumi turned her head forward as they continued walking, "Ulrich was a silly crush. We went no where and Sissi is something else," she sighed as she slowed her pace. "I know," she heard Odd quietly agree. She stopped in front of the stored they had been in together not hours before. Sissi giggling as she played with the stuffed rabbit she had wanted to buy, "when I see you later you better have a pink bunny with you," she remembered her grumbling as they ran back to the academy. Beside it was the store they had bought the dress and shoes from. Since the return to the past happened. Sissi hadn't yet bought the dress, and the bunny was still on the shelf in the window display Sissi had spotted it in.

Odd followed as she headed into the first store. As she picked out the exact dress Sissi had chosen she said, "We went shopping for this today, or tomorrow . . ." she trailed off as she headed to get the shoes. Odd followed quietly and studied his friend. She was heartbroken. He saw fresh tears brimming her eyes as the bought the items and headed to the another store. It was an expensive dress, but Yumi had her emergency credit card with her.

As Sissi's father had given her a card to purchase the dress and shoes, Yumi's parents had given Yumi a credit card if she ever needed money fast. She would have to explain the buy to her parents, but would just say it was a birthday present. They would argue about the price, but Yumi didn't care. It was for Sissi.

Entering the other store, she paid cash on the pink rabbit Sissi had seen from the window display. She said absently to Odd, "I owe her this," as her only explanation for the last purchase.

As Yumi and Odd approached her house Odd stopped her. Turning her to face him, he took the cuff of his sleeve and wiped Yumi's eyes and face. "Can't let your parents know something's wrong. We will find her Yumi. We look for her and find her, just like we are looking for Aelita's father. Don't cry," he tried to comfort her.

Yumi nodded and breathed in deep. "I will always look for her. Jeremy said there was a chance and I'm going to find her."

"I know you will," Odd smiled warmly.

Yumi turned with the bags in her hands and headed into her house. I will find her she thought as she put on a false smile to not upset her parents. I won't stop looking

To be continued . . .

Yeah I hope this chapter was good. It is the longest. So, what do you think so far? X.A.N.A wanted Sissi in Lyoko. I thought an archer would be a good costume for Sissi's digital form. I kept the Japanese style. Got the info off the internet and tried to pull this together. I am terrible at battles. I don't know exactly what's going to happen next. So you will have to wait and see. Reviews are always a welcome boost. Please no flames.


	5. Cloned

-1Chapter Five

Cloned

Monday morning came and after a weekend of searching for Sissi on Lyoko, Yumi was frustrated that their efforts came up empty. They all had come everyday that weekend and spent hours searching. Just when Jeremy would find some unusual reading and they would arrive, it was gone. They were always a step behind. As the boys and Aelita waited for Yumi to come, they watched the Sissi double as she went around this morning. She looked normal enough, except, this clone occasionally tripped every so often. At first they found it amusing just like everyone else and laughed, but now after four falls, she had earned the description of clumsy and some even started to look worried for the girl.

Taking quietly among the group Aelita asked, "Jeremy, did you program her to be so gravity prone? She fell three times when we brought her back to school Friday night."

"No I didn't. I thought it was because she was getting used to being mobile, but it seems she is still having problems."

"Who's having problems," Yumi muttered as she joined them. Just then they heard a crash and Sissi yell out, "Oopsies!" Turning to the sound, Yumi say Herb and Nicolas helping Sissi off the ground and trying to set the trashcan straight again.

Sissi! Yumi thought as she jogged over to see if the girl was alright. "Sissi, are you okay?" she asked as she helped Herb steady the shorter girl.

Sissi looked up and smiled cheerfully, "Hi Yumi! Okay about what?" she asked, as she stared into the taller girls eyes.

Yumi flinched and took a step back. That's not Sissi you idiot! Her eyes aren't the same, their empty "Uh, nothing. Just be careful," Yumi answered as she quickly turned and left.

"What's wrong with her?" Nicolas asked as they watched her walk away, "And what's wrong with you Sissi?"

"Nothings, wrong with me you moron!" the clone argued, followed by her turning and falling yet again over the trash can. "Oowie!"

As Yumi rejoined the others Ulrich tried to lighten her mood, "That's some clone huh? Clumsy one she is."

"Whatever, let's go eat," Yumi hissed as she barged past them to the cafeteria.

"Don't worry, she just forgot for a moment. The shock of seeing the clone must have reminded her she wasn't dreaming about losing Sissi in Lyoko." William tried to assure the younger boy.

"I know, but I want to be there for her. I know she's upset, but for how long? And does she really blame me?"

"I don't know either of those answers, but give her time and space. Be her friend, not the guy who still has a crush on her."

"But I still do,"

"Yeah, I know, but you have to put those feelings aside for now and help her cope with this."

Ulrich nodded and he and William walked faster to catch up with the others who were already in line for breakfast.

Gym class came around and Yumi went out to the track, they were supposed to run today. She hadn't said much to anyone all day and avoided talking to Ulrich. Now she felt bad about it. It really wasn't his fault. X.A.N.A. could have attacked anyone, Sissi just happened to be separated from the others and off guard. Maybe she need to talk things out with Ulrich.

As she continued to the track, she heard rushing footfalls coming from behind her. Then she heard said feet apparently stumble.

"Oh no!" Sissi shrieked as she fell into Yumi's back causing them both to tumble to the ground. "Sissi? What are . . ." "I'm sorry Yumi! I was practicing for class!" the clone apologized profusely as she tried to get off Yumi. Instead, she ended up shoving her knee into Yumi's stomach.

With this new pain, tears formed in Yumi's eyes as she clutched at her stomach. She tried to roll out from under the lighter girl, but she knocked the girl still kneeling girl off balance and Sissi's head slammed into her jaw as she fell back onto the Goth. "Oowie," Sissi whimpered as Yumi groaned and shoved the girl back off her onto said girl rear. "Oowie times two," the clone cried as she landed harshly on her posterior.

Catching her breath Yumi staggered to her feet and yelled, "God damn it! My Sissi was never this damn clumsy. You are an idiot!" The shorter girl was still sitting on the ground, only now she was staring up at Yumi and fighting the tears that threatened to spill at Yumi's harsh words.

Yumi looked down at Sissi's frazzled form. Her gym shirt and shorts were dirty from falling in the dirt and Yumi assumed she looked the same. Sissi's knees and arms had scraps from her many falls, and she was bleeding a little from this last fall. Then Yumi saw her face. This thing wasn't Sissi, but by the Gods, she look like her. Except for those blank eyes. The emotions on her face never reached her eyes. It scared Yumi to look at them, but she did now. Although they were emotionless, tears were falling from those dark blue empty eyes. Guilt and pain seized the older girl.

"I am Sissi," she choked out.

Flinching at the sound of the clones voice, Yumi shook her head, "No, you're not"

Anger flashed across the clones face, "Well, I'm not Your Sissi as you said. When have I ever been Your Sissi?! I don't like you like that! Your mean!"

Yumi scoffed, "Your mean! You have treated people terribly before!"

"That was before! I'm good now! It seems you're the mean one now! I hate you!" Sissi yelled as she got up. Some students were heading towards them and Sissi wiped away the remains of tears. "I like that boy!" she declared pointing to Thomas Jolivet a boy who was in Sissi's grade.

Before Yumi could say anything, Sissi ran up to the approaching P.E. group and fell in step with Thomas. She smiled sweetly at him as he took in her tousled appearance. Soon he smiled too and they began talking and laughing with each other. As they walked past her, Yumi growled and fought the urge to punch Thomas in the face.

"Hey Yumi," Aelita greeted as she and Jeremy came up behind the glowering girl. "You okay?" she added when the Goth turned to face them.

"Fine! I'm going home. I don't . . ." 'beep beep' Jeremy's cell interrupted her.

"Hello? What?! I'm on my way. I've got Aelita and Yumi. Meet us at the factory!" Hanging up Jeremy said, "Activated tower. X.A.N.A. possessed the faculty again. We got to go!" he finished as they heard the gym kids yelling. Apparently Jim was possessed as well.

Yumi's steps faltered as she fought the urge to go check on Sissi. That's not Sissi, Sissi's in Lyoko with no one to protect her! She argued with herself as she made to run faster. Just as the three were nearing the woods, a shadow to their right attacked.

It moved so fast it hit Jeremy unconscious in two moves before Aelita and Yumi knew it.

"Jeremy!" Aelita cried as she fell to her knees beside him. Looking up she gasp as she saw Yumi ready to protect them against, "Sissi? What are you doing?"

It was the clone, still in her gym clothes, and armed with a bow staff the martial artist used to practice with in their class. Yumi glared at the clone, daring her to move, but as she looked into her eyes, Yumi froze, it was Sissi, the real Sissi, inside the clone's body!

To be continued . . .

Alright, this one is a shorter chapter, but I have to get ready for work and wanted to give you all something to read. I feel like my story sounds rushed out. My ideas for different stories have clashed and gotten mixed up, so this is not going how I planned, instead, it's improvised. A new storey as I go. What's with the clone, or Sissi, even I don't know. I'll be thinking on how to go with this while at work. Esh, be patient with me.


End file.
